capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter
Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter is a crossover fighting game developed and released by Capcom. It is the second game in the Marvel vs. Capcom series and the fourth Marvel Comics-licensed fighting game produced by Capcom. The sequel to X-Men vs. Street Fighter, the game replaces most of the X-Men characters with characters from Marvel Super Heroes. In an attempt to balance the previous games' problems, the game engine was altered, although it remained aesthetically the same. The game was released for the arcade in 1997, the Sega Saturn in 1998, and the original PlayStation in 1999. Gameplay The game uses the same tag-team format previously employed in X-Men vs. Street Fighter. In addition to all the features introduced, the player can now summon their partner to perform one of their special moves without changing their currently-controlled character. Most of the Street Fighter characters from the previous game returned, with the exception of Cammy and Charlie, who are replaced by Dan and Sakura. However, all of the X-Men characters from the previous game (with the exception of Cyclops and Wolverine) are replaced with characters from Marvel Super Heroes (and Omega Red from X-Men). Like in X-Men vs. Street Fighter, the single-player mode consists of matches against other tag-teams and a two-on-one fight against Apocalypse. However, the match against the player's default character and his partner is replaced with another two-on-one match, this time against a cyborg version of Akuma known as "Cyber-Akuma". The character who deals the finishing blow to Cyber-Akuma will have their ending played. Characters .]] Trivia *This is the first game in the series that doesn't feature any playable female characters from the Marvel side (all Marvel females who do appear are seen in stage backgrounds or endings), the second being Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. *Cody and Jessica from Final Fight can be seen in the background of one of the stages. *Charlie, Gambit, Rogue, and Rose appear in the background in the 'Showdown in the Park' stage. *Kei Chitose also appears at the beginning of matches when playing as Sakura. *There are several cameos of the original Rockman (Mega Man) in this game; in the mall stage, there's a cameo of a Rockman cut-out (perhaps someone in a Rockman suit), in relation to Capcom celebrating Rockman's "10th Anniversary" in 1997, they put a banner saying '10th Anniversary: Rockman' and in one of Norimaro's super combos, he does a cosplay of Rockman. *Despite being a Japan-exclusive character, Norimaro can be selected by hacking the game. Many of his graphics, when viewed, have English counterparts, hinting he was planned to be released in English versions of the game at one point. *Omega Red's ending shows him having defeated/killed Ryu, with Ken deeply distressed and exalted questioning him shouting "how many lives have you ended?", to which only responds grinning "do you count the number of breaths you've taken?".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hyh61GbMA5U This could be a reference to the manga series JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, specifically the scene where William Anthonio Zeppeli made a similar question toward vampire Dio Brando ("how many lives have you sucken away to heal those wounds?"), only to be answered cynically with "how many breads have you eaten in your life?".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZjtA30DQdDU Credits Planner: Atsushi Tomita, Nakano Tau! Masahiro, Dave Matumoto Original Art Work: Akiman, Sakomizu, Ukabin Object Designer: Minobe Hiroaki Da!!, Sagata, G.Kamina, Miwaringo, Kohichi Kikutani, Hiroshi Yoshioka, Shinya Miyamoto, Masanori Kondo, Rie Satou, Takep, Yosinori Yamamoto, Jon Narancha, Toshihiro Suzuki, R.Naoi, Kanako♥Takami Scroll Designer: Iwai, Konomi, Hisashi Sawada, Dear Akirakun 1997, May, Inoyan, Youko Fukumoto, Kisabom, Takashi Fujiwara, Hiroshi Yuugen, Chie Morisaki, Holly Genki?, Shinnosuke, Manga-Chop Music Compose & Arrange: Yuki Iwai, Yuko Kadota Sound Director: Hiroaki "X68K" Kondo (Cipher) Sound Assistant: Hachi & Ise & Lee, Moe・T (Cipher) Recording Director: Susan Hart Recording Engineer: Paul Shubat, Dave Hatt Programmer: Motsu, Eternal Sailor, Kaw, Silver Kadontz, You! Voice Actor - Street Fighter: Tetsuya Iwanaga, Yuko Sasamoto, Wataru Takagi, Tomomichi Nishimura, Osamu Hosoi, Yuko Miyamura, Toshiyuki Morikawa, Yoshiharu Yamada (Arts Vision) Voice Actor - Marvel Super Heroes: Andrew Jackson, Cathal Dodd, Frank Perry, Jaimz Woolvet, Len Doncheff, Lorne Kenedy, Norman Spencer, Patric Chilvers Narrator: Tony Daniels Producer: Kenji Kataoka General Producer: Noritaka Funamizu Executive Producer: Yoshiki Okamoto Norimaro Design & Voice: Noritaro Kinashi Norimaro Name: Akiyuki Uratani NTV Director: Satoshi Kojima NTV Producer: Masahiko Ohsawa Special Thanks to: Adviser Akitomo, Dana Moreshead, Lisa Leatherman, Takuya Shiraiwa, Erik Suzuki, Harumi Yamashita, Yumiko Nishi, Kinu♥Nishimura, Marvel Characters, Inc., Arrival, NTV, Shogakukan Production Co., Ltd, All Capcom Staff, and ・・・You Presented by: Capcom Gallery Image:Norimaro.png|''Norimaro'' Image:Nori.png|''Norimaro'' Portrait Box Art Image:MarSFJapan.png|''Japan'' Image:MarSFCoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:MarSFEurope.png|''Europe'' Image:MarSFEXJapan.png|EX Edition Japan Merchandise and Advertisement Image:MSHvsSF_OST.png|''OST'' Image:MarSFGuidebook.png|ASCII Guidebook Image:MarSFFlyer.png|Arcade Flyer Image:MvSFSF.png|''Secret File'' DMxIlytUEAEP4oE.jpg|Secret File Artwork References External Links * Wikipedia article * Marvel Comics wikia article * ''Marvel vs. Capcom'' wikia article * ''Street Fighter'' wikia article *Sega Retro article Category:Games Category:Versus Games Category:2D Fighting Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Licensed Games Category:Comics-based Games Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Saturn Games Category:PlayStation Games Category:1997 video games